


Brother's Keeper

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [10]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Daryl hated his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

“You’re such a pussy.” Merle kneeled in front of Daryl. The disproving frown on Merle’s face seemed to mock him. “You can’t even do it right.”

Daryl stroked his cock, hard and fast. An act of privacy was turned into a performance in which his brother had the pleasure to direct.

“Come on, Daryl! Show me you’re a real man,” Merle taunted.

Daryl swallowed his pride and kept stroking his cock. His wrist began to hurt but he can’t stop. Merle would kick him again if he showed any signs of weakness or resistance. He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t be a pussy, Darlene. Show me what you got.”

Daryl tilted his head back. He exhaled, feeling his whole body trembling. One more stroke and he’s finished, coming in his hands. 

Merle gripped the back of Daryl’s head and pulled him to his face. Daryl could smell the molt liquor and car oil. It blended into a strong odor which made him feel sick on the stomach. 

Merle grinned.

“Good job, Darlene.” Merle kissed him dead on the lips before pushing him to the floor.

Daryl closed his eyes and count to hundred. He prayed Merle would pass out.


End file.
